callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Five seven
Capacity It is the Five seveN, not spelled how it normally is. Quit changing it. Doom, Slayer of the Undead 19:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) it says it holds 15 rounds,is there a screenshot that proves that?,because the real Five SeveN holds 20 rounds,Call of duty almost always gets the capacity right,so why not 20 rounds,just make it a 30-20 pistol,especially with that kind of capacity. 01:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Its damage should technically be similar to the p90, but the capacity has to be 20 rounds standard, and 30 rounds extended, since IRL it comes with 10 or 20 round factory mags, and 30 round modified extended mags. Thekilla 11:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) First of all leave four tildes (Poop copter 07:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC)) every after message. NOW on to the gun, I see your point,but probably from balancing, but TBH the Five-seveN is a much better gun than a starting pistol. Poop copter 07:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) That's probably because it might be a placeholder for something else. Archer250 10:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Can you expand your topic more? Poop copter 14:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) if it had the recoil of an ASP,holding 20 rounds (30 with extended magazines),35-20 damage,900 RPM,i think its a perfectly balanced weapon. 01:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I think that the most useful thing on this gun will be giving the P90 extra ammo (both use 5.7X28mm), if that returns to MW3 (like M9/MP5 combo in COD4) . Then, you wouldn't really need Scavenger, thus there'll be more room for variety. 23:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay,I'm adding some information(For the third time) We all know the P90 and the Five-seveN share ammo,that's notable and i'm putting it considering that is unknown to people that doesn't know about guns,I'm adding it to the trivia section,and i hope you guys don't erase it,it's the third time i add it..... Aroniense 23:05, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Aroniense21 : And I will remove it. It's IRL (in real life) info so it won't stay in the article regardless how notable you think it is. "Assume all the weapons are fictional". Carbonite 0 23:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : It should be put there,its technical specifications, that's like denying the fact that the MP5 and M9 in COD4 does not share ammo,oh and also the UZI. It might not be officially confirmed yet but its relevant information. Poop copter 01:30, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : Weapon Model 'Weapon Model of the Fn Five SeveN' Well is it just me, or does everyone think that the weapon model is not detailed at all and looks like a gun made out of a couple of slabs of steel? Look at the real life and counterstrike models, look almost alike. This is nowhere near. :\ - spazzykay i agree it looks like its a smeared texture or something no details at all Ztormtrooper 02:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I hope they improve it. It looks like it's set to replace the M9, and m9 looked fantastic. - spazzykay It's probably just a early model. Also, doesn't it look like a replacement for the M9 and the ASP? [[User:Dr Brew|'Dr. Brew']]Talk 17:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) The FN Five-seveN in game is very disappointing. In multiplayer the gun only has 16 round mags, which baffled me. I don't play MW3 as much as my other friends do, so i just unlocked the five seven today. I own a five seven IRL and the 3 factory mags that come with it are 20 rounders, so 20+1. I have the CMMG 10 round mag extender everyone has to make it 30+1, this gun doesn't hold 16 rounds, the 5.7mm or .224 caliber bullet is much smaller then the 9mm or .354 caliber and can not even hold as much as the p99 in the game? In multiplayer the FN Five-seveN does not share the ammunition that the p90 has, but has its own set of ammunition, even though they both have the same 5.7x28mm, this is also very disappointing. This is the gun I was waiting for to have as the team with my p90 in game. I might as well just switch back to stinger to shoot down helicopters. 10:33, November 22, 2011 (UTC)tomk Just a Reminder Please refrain yourself from posting Real life information on this or any other page unless it is relevant to the topic (such as an assault rifle being bullpup) ,I hate this policy just as much as the next guy,however the rules are the rules.Elite Max ammo capacity As shown in this vid, the max ammo cap is 96, which is confusing as the magazines still hold a possible 15 rounds. (Look closely, you can see the player has 70 rounds left at one point, reloads and has 57 left meaning the mags are more than 12. And the max cap is 96 as seen when they beat round 2 and he refills his bullets at the armoury). Video for proof: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDInlMf5qRo ChickenDoughnut 02:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the magazine holds 16 rounds. It's the most logical possibility. RC95 19:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) If the P99 holds 18 rounds per mag and the Five Seven only holds 15 then I'd bet that the Five Seven is replacing the M9 and the P99 will be a more likely candidate for 30-20/35-20 Joe Momma 01:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) (?) Perhaps the P99 will act like the ASP,taking the role of the "Fast-Shooting pistol with low damage",good for people who have fast trigger fingers or (sigh) modded controllers and the Five-SeveN might act like the "Jack of All Trades",like the M9,i just hope they fix the silencer this time.Elite 06:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hope are not held with one hand in the final game. I hate one hand held pistols =/ RC95 18:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) i personally thought the ASP looked good while holding it with one hand,.but i agree.don't make every pistol one handed, especially the revolvers,revolvers should always be held with two hands except for when dual-wielded.Using the same handling animation for the pistols (holding all pistols with one hand) is just being Lazy 04:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Starting weapon Okay, whoever did that bit saying its the starting weapon for EVERY survival map? ITS NOT. Its only on the tier 1 maps, its different every tier- the USP for the second, Mp412 for the third. PLEASE change this. 09:39, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Starting weapon Okay, whoever did that bit saying its the starting weapon for EVERY survival map? ITS NOT. Its only on the tier 1 maps, its different every tier- the USP for the second, M416 for the third. PLEASE change this. 09:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) sorry I am so sorry! I did not know it was the five seveN I thought it was some asshat anon. Sorry! [[User:KATANAGOD|'KATANAGOD']]Talk[[User:KATANAGOD|'方中身']]はなします 09:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC)KATANAGOD Disregard what i just said.. It is some asshat anon. In game it's the Five seven not the five seveN I don't know if this is a glitch or not, but Akimbo Five sevens has a really quick reload cancel, you press the reload button and you instantly reload-cancel. Its pretty useful, and if this isn't a glitch you should mention it on the article. :p 05:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Naming Issues I see people arguing about the name of the gun, it is the FN Five-seven trademarked as Five-seveN Wikipedia Hope this clears things up a lil. Desn't matter actually: the wiki naming policies state that the weapons must be named the same way as they are in game. Still, thanks for the info ;D RC95 00:12, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Damage drop Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't the damage drop of the Five Seven on Black Ops 2 start at 1 meter and not 2? feargm (talk) 05:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Mob of the Dead? This article states that only the Dual Wield version is available in Mob of the Dead, while the Mob of the Dead article has the Five-Seven listed in its mystery box section. Which one is correct? Zombiesheepgamer (talk) 00:29, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Most likely this article, people tend to 'assume' a common weapon exists on all maps. I have a lot of experience with MotD and I can't recall ever getting a single Five Seven. 00:34, March 14, 2014 (UTC)